Search engines make the world's information readily available to computer users. Generally, search engines operate by a user typing or speaking a query, and the search engine returning one or more search results that are determined to be most responsive to the query. An effective search engine can deliver the most relevant results in response to a user-submitted query so that the user can quickly obtain answers to whatever question the user submits. Computer users often perform dozens of searches per day.
Computer users also frequently send messages to one another or use other computer applications. In certain circumstances, the applications can obtain information over the internet, or be operated over the internet as web apps. Such applications may, for instance, include electronic mail applications that allow users to store their e-mail messages on central server systems, and to access their messages from internet-connected networks.